love cant wait
by katra16
Summary: Edward leaves bella in new mom. but little did he know that she was pegnet,now 16 years later he comes back, waht will happen......suck at this summery, promise story is better.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter1**_

We had only been in our new house for 4 hours. It was a 2 story house, that was a dark red color. It had a big tree in the front yard that was next to one of the bedroom's window's. I'll give you 3 guesses to which room was mine; my room was small, but I loved small spaces. I had enough room for my bed, computer desk, and dresser. I also had a bathroom that was comected to my room. So far the only things that I had unpacked were my air-conditioner, and computer. They were the only things I absolutely had to have, and... well my cell phone too, but that stayed in my pocket at all time. My mom had helped me bring up all the boxes to my room, and told me to start unpacking. I really was starting to unpack, but then I found my computer, and well...once I had it set up, it was all down hill from there. So when my mom came up and saw me sitting at my computer, with boxes all over my room that had not yet been unpacked, she started screaming at me.

"KATILYN ELIZABETH ARANT!" she yelled her face turin a little purple and the vain that show up when shes really mad was showin a little."yes mom" i said trying to play it safe so i didnt get grounded on the first day here.so i didnt yell back at her, like i normally would have done."WHY AINT YOU UNPACKIN"?? she yelled again."sorry mom i was, but i got my computer up and i lost track of time i'll get started right know" i said getin up.you've got a hour to have everythang unpacked, if it's not unpacked then no cellphone or compoter for a week." she said walking to the door."WHAT!? MOM I CANT GO WITH OUT STUFF. REMEMBER LAST TIME?!" we both shudered. it had pretty i had gone cray sending everybody else crazy." then get it done " she said as she shut the door."aghh" i said heading over to the boxes. this was gona tack for ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It acutally didnt take as long as i though it wasgonna. i was done in half the time mom gave me. i had my colthes in my dresser, my books on top,my red and black silk sheets (that i had got on my 16th birthday from my grandma before she died,she got them from spain,andshe was really rich she left us a bunch of money, but it was really hard on us when she died, we all loved here alot)and i was,again,on my comnputer when mom burst through my door."KATILYN I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU T...oh, you did, ok well get off that computer, and come make dinner, im going to take a shower." she said as she headed to her room.i sighed and got up from my computer,and went down stairs.my mom was a cheif, that was acutally why we moved her she got this great offer to work as a head cheif at a resturant around here, it was really kool, cause even though i had to leave all my friends, they gave us this really kool house. well thats what mom says, i think shes been here before, she seems to know everything about this place.its like a mansion.its got 3 floors, and a biattic, that mom wouldnt let me move in to , i really wanted to have the attic as my room, but she started screamin at me saying that would be to far away and she'd never see me. so anyways, since my moms a cheif, natuarlly, i can cook. so she thinks that i will follow in her footsteps, so she teaches me, and i make dinner. its not that i dont like to cook, i do, its just, i like to draw and write more. i like to sing to but just for fun,i dont want to do that profinsonally.i was putin the food on the table when mom came down the stairs. "smells great honey, what'd ya make?"she asked as she sat down."laszana" i said sittin down. as soon as i put my fork in my mouth the door bell rang." i'll get it" mom said getin up. she opend the door and scremed then fell to the floor."MOM!!" i yelled runing over to her. i got down on the floor and tried pick her up. then 2 cold arms moved me and picked her up, walkin over to the couch,and laying her down." GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!!" i screamed at the guy standing above my mother. i was about to lanch my self at him when 2 pair of cold stone arms grabed me. " clam down were not gona hurt you or her." a girl voice said. i imedaitally relaxzed.i had herd that voice before, i just didnt know were.the arms let me go, and i turned arond to met 7 beautiful faces."omg" i wispered, they all smiled then i relized who they were.i ran over to mom and shooed th e guy away a few steps." plz go to the other room all of you, i need to talk to my mom,i know you can hear from the kitchen , and no matter what dont come out till i say." i said looking at them the nodded there heads,and disapered. "mom, wake up" i said gently shakein her. "huh" she said openin her eyes then she sat up."what happened" she said." you fanted,mom, what havent you told me about my father."i asked siting beside her on the couch."im so sorry hunny, i didnt want you to hate me or him it wasnt his falt, he doesnt know about you."she siad trying not to cry." the book...its them isnt it?" i asked my favorite book had been twilight, a book my mom had wrote.she would read it to me when i was little, she told me it was a dream she had once."yes baby, im sorry i should have told you , but i-" "mom" i said cutting her off "its ok, so...edwards my..my dad" i asked. " yeah" she said still thinking i was gona be mad at her." OMG this is awsome ...im half vampire,and i have anuts and uncles and a grandma and a grampa,...and a dad." i yelled, mom starded at me in shock but then composed ehr self."baby im sorry, but i havnt seen then since before you were born, they left, the day i font out i was pregnet with you, i was gona tell him , i tried to even when he was telling me he didnt want me, but i couldnt get the words out,im so sorry i didnt want to tell you caause i didnjt want you to get hurt,i dont think that we'll never see them again." she said and started to cry. "mom, .. there in the kitchen." i said standing up ."what?" she said standing up too. then they all started to come out to the living room."Edward?!" mom yelled, he gave her his famous crookred smile, and she ran and jumpeede on him, anut alice cam and coverd my eyes, "guys theres a little one her, take it sumwhere else.i felt a rush of air and then i could see agin" they went to the medow didnt they." i asked she smiled and nodded. "omg this is awsome, like...um... do i smell like my mom?" i asked."nope you smell like peaches and roese."she said with a smile. " awsome" i said.

they all laughed and i went and huged them one at a time." wow this is soooooooooo cool, i thought i was never gona have any family.whoes that?" i asked finnaly relizing that there was another person in the room" thats tristan, he was added to the family about 6 years ago." grand pa said." oh well hi.y are you over there your part of the family to or are you to good to give me a hug." i said starting to walk over to him, but Alice stoped me."i would do that if i was you." she said."y?" i asked, after all he was part of the family,why shouldnt i hug him."well...you know how your mom smelt to yor dad..." she said trialing off."oh" i said stunned."no its ok"the most beautifull voice in the world said, it was like velvet silky and soft, but rugh and husky. i looked up at alice, and she closed her eyes, then nodded.i looked over towere tristan was leaning agianst the door, he stood straight as i walked over to him.he had a determind look on his face.,i walked up slowly trying to slow may rapadly beatin heart, i knew it would only make this harder. i cautioned him with my eyes and he nodded . i reached out and raped my arms around him and felt his cold arms rap around me. i imeditaly relaxed. i felt safe on his arms,despite the fact that he was fighting the erage to kill me. i could have stayed like that forever,wraped up in his arms, but i rememberd that there was my family watchin us. i reluctly let go and turned around, only to blush when i saw everybody staring at us."what?"i asked completly embaressed, im pretty sure thats why jasper smiled."shut up, jasper, im goin to bed."i said then ran up stairs. i took a qick hower and layed down. i was laying there thinking aabout all that had happened that day. i was overwhelmed, and i tried to tell my self thats why i thought i was having fellings for tristian.but i knew that that wasnt why. i didnt i know why, and even though i had just met him...i think i was falling for him.


	3. Chapter 3

ok listen guys, i have to right this story in notepad, cause for some stupid reson my computer doenst have anythang else, and the reason that the words are misspelled, is becasue i dont have spell check and i dont want to spell them right... i live in kentucky and that is how i talk...i cant space every thang cause i only have time to hurry and write before i have to take care of the four kids that i live with...ranging for 1yr to 6yrs old...so sorry but right noew this is the way it is...ill try to change it when i can i know its hard to read, but plz bear with me

_**Chapter 3**_

i woke up the next morin to my mom shakein ny arm."honey wake up." 5 more mins."i grumbeled rolling over."honey wake up i need to talk to you.they all went hunting, and i want to talk to you when they cant hear us." she said still shakin my shoulder."augh...fine" i mumbled and sat us." what do you wanna talk about mom" i asked rubing my eyes."well..."she started" i wanted you to know that your father and i are back to gether, he always loved me and he was shocked that i would belive that he didnt . he lefdt cause he thought it was better for me if he wasnt here.""well duh he still loved you, who ccouldnt, i knew he still loved you, but i didnt even try to convince you, your so stubern, and you were a werck, but im glad hes back...um..are they gona stay here?"i asked,if they were gona stay herer so would tristain and maybe we got hang out,no bad thoughts kat, dont think like that, he could never like you your plain and well hes not." yes they are and i wanted to talk to you about that,"she said interupting my train of thought."jasper told me about tristain."she said in

her mother voice, you know the one that says_i know whats gonin on and are you gona tell me or do i have to get the info the hard way._"what about tristain?"i asked trying to soud like i didnt know what she was talkin about. i was, unlike my mom, a verry good lier, i must have gotin it from my dad, but when it came to my mom, i could never pull it off."dont even try to lie to me, jasper told me there was something gona on betweenyou to, and alice has been even more anoying than usauall.and edward keeps saying no really load and growling at every one.so are you gona tell me whats gonin on or do i need to talk to talk to tristain."she said staring at me with her all know ing look.i sighed i might as well tell her maybe she could help knock some sence in to me." mom ...theres nothing gonin on, at lest i dont think there is all i did was hug him, it i felt like i never wanted to let go, and i smell to him like you did to dad, and i ...well i dont knoe, ugh im so confused. imean it wasJUST a hug, and ive know him for what ..a day, and ive talk to him for like 2 min at most at im already

fantasizeing what it would be like to be with him all the time..."i souldnt belive i had told her all that i just ment to tell her i had sime feelings, but i just babled it all out." honey love can do that to you"she said like it was the simpleist thang in the world. "I DO NOT LIVE HIM, I DONT EVEN KNOW HIM.for all i know he some sudestiic vampire who gets his kicks trotureing his human victums before draing them dry." i yelled at he3. i mean i know thats what he was like, but i couldnt belive she would say i love him.i didnt love him...did i?"honey you know hes not like that, he would never do that,and you do love him the minute he touched you jasper could feel it and alice could see it. i know its sudden and i know your father wont wan you to be any where near him,but i think you should give tristain a chance, you never know, he could feel the same about you.just hang out with him, get to know him, andmaybe youll relize you do love him.he seams like a great guy.well they said theyed give us till 2 to talk so you got a couple hours to kill, wanna go wacth buffy." she said with a smile. that was our favorite show,we watched it all the time expectuallty when we were feeling down, it always made us feel better guess i know why know."ya, ill be down in a sec, i gota talk a shower frist." i said jumpin off the bed and runin to the bathroom.if i was gona tlak to tristain i was gona at lest try to look nice."ill meet you on the couch she yelled walkin out the room, laughing the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

we were sititn on the couch when they all came through the door." omg why are you guys wathcin buffy the vampire slayer, thats like ... i dont even know."rosey said as she came throught the door . thats what i was gonna call her now, she jusst didint know it yet."rose leave them alone."em said as he walked over to sit by me."hey squrit whats up." he said messin up my hair."em stop it.DAD HELP ME." the was a flash of white and then my dad was sittin beside me,witha smug expression." thanks dad." i said, snugglking up to him . he put an arm around me. everyone looked shocked that i would call him dad, but i didnt care i was just glad that i had my real dad here."hey mom, can you yake me to the store,i wanna die my hair?"i asked as the epsiode we were watching ended. "again, you died i 2 weeks ago,dont you think you should wait a little while longer."she complainedsnuggling closer to dad,i could tell she really didnt mind about my hair, she just didnt want to leave dad for any period of time. "ill take her if you want."i felt my heart stop and pick up double time."i guess, just dont do anythang to extreme, remeber you got school in 2 weeks, and i dont want to have to come get you again...also while im on the subject , plz try to behave, i cant do the homeschool thang again,." mom said gettin up and goin to her purse.listin i cant help it, if guys dont know how to keeps there hands to themself."i said defondin myself."yes, but you dont have to provoke them."she said handin me her credit card." buy some chocolate too." she yelled as tristain and i walked out the door.i was walking over to the driver side of my new truck cold arms stopped me." i think i should drive" he said takin the keys out of my hand. " HEY...give those back." i said try to grab the keys from him, but he held them up high above my head."ughh..fine" i said aggravaded as i walked over to the passenger side and got in." stupid vampire " imumbled under my breath." ill take that as a compliment." he chuckeled and gave me a smile that made me want to kiss and slap him all at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

OK so I have two story and I have a lot going on so I need to know which story want updates on. I will finish both, but I hardly have any time to write, so right now i'm just gonna do one. Well thats all peace peps.

Lola Lane


End file.
